Video surveillance is always one of hot application technologies in the information field, and is widely concerned by people due to its features of intuition, convenience, and rich information content. With rapid development of an embedded technology, a video processing technology, and a network transmission technology, a video surveillance system is vigorously developing towards a direction of digitized, networked, and integrated embedded video surveillance. With development of broadband trunking communications, video data obtained by real-time video surveillance will become an important requirement of a user in a trunking communications system. For example, video data obtained by surveillance in an airport, a hotel, a shopping mall, and the like is effectively and rapidly sent to a trunking terminal for policing and fire control and the like, which can effectively assist policemen in arresting criminals and firemen in fire extinguishing.
A combination of a conventional video surveillance technology and the Internet may implement remote access. However, due to a factor such as a network bandwidth and a transmission distance, a long delay is always generated in network transmission using the Internet, and a real-time surveillance requirement cannot be ensured.